


Ants and Silver Bracelets

by aika_max



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: Gen, Picnics, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Undercover as a Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 09:39:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3564917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aika_max/pseuds/aika_max
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A picnic stakeout with a basket full of Abe's goodies isn't a bad way to go, but Detective Martinez and Doctor Morgan won't miss a chance to catch the bad guys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ants and Silver Bracelets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spacecadet72](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacecadet72/gifts).



> The prompt was: Jo and Henry on a picnic.

“You’re supposed to blend in, detective,” Henry said in a soft hiss as he put down the picnic blanket in Central Park.

“I know,” Jo said testily. “You don’t have to lecture me about being undercover.”

Henry gave her the eye roll that she’d seen a few times. He was so smug, and Jo just gave him a smirk right back. This was a body language exchange that they had made many times so it was almost a dance.

“What did you pack in there anyway?” Jo said after she leaned forward to peak under the lid of the old fashioned picnic basket.

Henry swatted her hand as he would an errant child. Jo had seen Abe do the same to him, so it must have been a Morgan family trademark move. “Abe packed this, and it is full of delicious things.”

“Just food?” Jo asked, her eyebrows raised expressively.

“I’m sure there are some appropriate cutlery in the basket,” Henry said lightly as he handed her an hors d’eourve that Abe had made.

She took the small item suspiciously and swept her vision across the grass, inspecting the people around her. “There they are.”

Henry noticed the middle aged couple drinking champagne not far from them. “Maybe you should go compliment them on the new silver bracelets they are about to receive.”

“You’ve been waiting a while to use that joke for a while, haven’t you?” Jo said.

He sighed. “Yes. I blame Lucas.”

“You can relax without having to put the blame on someone else,” she said.

“So can you,” he replied, handing her another of Abe’s treats.

Jo hummed in appreciation. “Best stakeout food I’ve ever had. Give Abe my thanks when you see him.”

“I will,” Henry said with a twinkle in his eye.

Martinez took a quick sip of the sparkling cider they were drinking on the job. Then she said, “Let’s go introduce ourselves to some extortionists.”

“It’s a date,” Henry smiled as they walked over to the rich couple.


End file.
